Marius Curteanu
| birth_place = Romania | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | years_active = | employer = | agent = | height = | weight = | spouse = | life_partner = | other_interests = | website = | module = | country = Romania | sport = | position = | disability = | disability_class = | rank = | event = | collegeteam = | universityteam = | league = | league_type = | club = | team = | turnedpro = | partner = | former_partner = | coach = | retired = | coaching = | module2 = | worlds = | regionals = | nationals = | olympics = | paralympics = | commonwealth = | highestranking = | pb = | | medaltemplates = | show-medals = | updated = 28 March 2015 }} Marius Curteanu is a Romanian dressage rider and trainer. In 1984 was selected for the Romanian National Equestrian Team. As a member of national team, he participated in international dressage competitions in Italy, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Poland, Turkey and Bulgaria, winning many prizes and medals. He has been riding over 35 years and his experience covers a wide range of equestrian work (riding, coaching, clinics) and a wide range of horses up to Grand Prix level in dressage. Professional experience 1985 - 1995: Every year National Dressage Champion. 1988: Romanian Referee License in Dressage and Show Jumping. 1991: Awarded "Master of Sports" title by officials from Romania. 1992: Romanian Trainers License in Dressage. 1996-2001:Trainer and dressage rider in Kaiserhof, Legelshurst, Germany. 2013: Equestrian Passport - IGEQ (International Group for Equestrian Qualification) In Germany he won dressage tests at L, M and S Level competitions and he trained students from A to S level. 1999: Vice-Champion Sud-Baden-Wurttemberg on horse Axon. 2000: the 8-th place in the Baden-Wurttemberg, Grand Prix, on horse Le Beau. Student prepared by Marius won the titles of: * "Junior Champion" in 1999 * "Young Rider Vice-Champion" in 2000 * "Young Rider Champion" in 2001, in Sud-Baden—Wurttemberg, all on horse Furst Charly. To polish his dressage skills he was trained by the world famous dressage trainer George Theodorescu. In 2002, returned to Romania, he trained private horses and riders, from novice to FEI levels. One of his students was the 4th in Novice at the Romanian FEI World Dressage Challenge on horse Michelle. In 2003, at Romanian FEI World Dressage Challenge, his student was the 1st in Advanced Level on horse Michelle, and the 1st in Prix St. Georges on horse Caramelle, qualifying her for the Finals in Hagen, Germany. Between 2007–2008, with P1 visa, Marius was in USA to train and give clinics in Florida and Texas. Achievements * 1985–1995 every year, national dressage champion, on different horses * 1989 - winner of the Balkan Championship with team, on horse Luxor * 1993 - winner of the Balkan Championship with team and individual silver medal, on horse Fram * 1994 - balkan vice-champion with team, and individual bronze medal, on horse Sorg * 1995 - double balkan champion (team and individual), on horse Sorg * 2003 - FEI World Dressage Challenge winner in Group IV at novice level on horse Weltano and 2nd in Prix St. Georges on horse Maestoso After 2 ½ years of extensive training to FEI level, horse Maestoso was purchased for importation to the United States Recognition Marius' work and experience received media attention and coverage in Romania, German and USA. Many articles reflected his personal and his students' work in dressage and classical training. (this info will be further updated - if you have reference please contribute by linking those here) References http://www.hippomundo.com/competitions/rider/8044 http://www.hippomundo.be/competitions/results/5743 Turkish gazette CLAUDIA KAISER MIT GOLDENEM REITABZEICHEN GEEHRT PD 07/2003 Category:Equestrians trainers Category:Dressage trainers Category:Horse trainers Category:Horse-related professions and professionals Category:1963 births Category:Living people